Vamps in Paris!
by thefuturemrsjasperhale
Summary: Carlise and Esme decided to plan the wedding for Bella & Edward in Paris. Basically, with the Cullens loose in Paris, anything can happen and it does!


Vamps in Paris!

_What if Carlisle and Esme decided to throw a big wedding for Edward and Bella in Paris? The Cullens in Paris! *note I do not own Twilight, sadly Stephenie Meyer does = ( However, I wouldn't mind owning Jasper but sadly I don't own him either* Another note, this continues about a couple months after Edward's proposal to Bella. While on their 20__th__ honeymoon in Paris, Carlisle and Esme thought it'd be perfect if the planned the wedding to Edward and Bella to be in Paris._

*RIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING*

"I Got It! Hello?" Alice said in her incredibly high voice.

"Alice? It's Carlisle."

"HI DAD!" Alice screamed into the phone

"Very funny, is everyone around, can you put me on speaker?"

"Uh ya hold on-"

"Alice don't yell-"

"YOU GUYS GET DOWN HERE! CARLISLE HAS AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE ON THE PHONE! *pause* NO EMMETT, I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE WATCHING UFC RIGHT NOW, COME TO THE KITCHEN!" Alice screamed. Soon enough Alice was joined by four gorgeous vampires and one plain human.

"Is everyone there now?" Carlisle asked, sounding staticy on the phone.

"Yes!" They all said in unison.

"Great, now Esme and I have some excellent news-"He paused, for dramatic effect.

"Well spit it out!" Emmett yelled.

"Since it's going to be Edward and Bella's first wedding, we're planning it and it's going to be in Paris next week! You guys leave for your plain at 7 am tomorrow morning, the tickets are being held at the airport!" Carlisle and Esme explained gleefully.

"WHAT?" everyone back home screamed in unison.

"Oh we're too excited! We'll see you kids tomorrow in Paris at three or in Paris time it'll be eight o'clock in the evening!" They finished and soon the line went dead.

"PARIS! PARIS! PARIS! PARIS! PARIS!" Emmett screamed, bouncing around the house like a five year old on Christmas morning.

"Jasper, control him please!" Rosalie barked.

"No way Rose, this is something we should all be excited about!" Jasper replied and before they knew it, all six of them were jumping around the Cullen's kitchen screaming PARIS! PARIS! PARIS!

"Oh my god, I just realized, I have to pack still!" Bella exclaimed.

"Not to worry Bella dear, Rose and I will go over to your house right now and get your belongings; it'll save you the trouble and the time!" Alice said, a huge grin spread on her face.

"But what about Charlie? I can't exactly say, Hey Dad I'm going to Paris for about a week. For what? Oh nothing just to marry Edward." Bella said sarcastically.

"Problem solved!" Emmett added. He picked up the phone and dialed Bella's number. "Hello Charlie, it's Carlisle. Yes, we're going camping for about a week up in Canada and we're wondering if Bella would be allowed to accompany us? It'll be your pleasure? Excellent, we shall see you again in about a week." Emmett hung up the phone, a smug look on his face.

*A couple hours later*

Rosalie's loud, piercing scream could be heard throughout the Cullen's estate. Everybody ran to Rosalie and Emmett's room.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"It's Emmett! I'm trying to teach him French in case he gets lost in Paris or something like that and it's like talking to a bloody wall!" Rosalie screamed in anger.

"Oh Rose, I'm sure it's not that bad!" Jasper said, using his powers to calm down his sister.

"Oh really Jasper watch this! Bonjour! Comment ça va? *hello, how are you doing?*"

"Jourbon, je doit oui oui ! *day good, I have yes yes!*" Emmett responded.

"You see, he sounds like an uneducated fool!"

"But Rose, all I said was I have to pee! That is what oui oui means right?" Everybody just sighed.

"Well as the saying goes you can't teach an old dog new tricks." Edward said, smiling his infamous half smile.

"Don't you mean an old vampire?" Alice replied. Everyone started laughing again.

*The Next Day*

"We're running late! Hurry up!" Rosalie yelled up the stairs. Everyone ran down, with luggage in hand.

"EMMETT! YOU CAN'T TAKE YOU'RE SHARK TANK!" Rosalie yelled.

"Aww why not Rosie?"

"WHAT DO YOU NEED A SHARK TANK FOR?"

"In case I catch any sharks, duh!"

"Sorry bud, maybe next time." Edward said, patting a sad looking Emmett on his back.

"You too Edward!" Bella added, giggling.  
"What?"

"EDWARD, YOU CAN'T TAKE THE DAMN PIANO WITH YOU!"

"Ya Edward, no fair!" Emmett said in a baby voice.

Twenty minutes later

"Alright fine! Edward can bring his foldable keyboard and Emmett you can bring your stuffed shark you won at the carnival. Now no more stalling!" Rosalie finished.

"Lets take my car, it's the safest!" Edward suggested.

"No way, we all know that mine's the fastest!" Alice added.

"Uh excuse me, do you want to arrive there looking good or what?" Rosalie asked, pointing at her car.

"SAFETY!"

"SPEED!"

"LUXURY"

"SHUT UP! ROCK, PAPER , SCISSORS!" Jasper hollered. Luckily Alice won and before we knew it, we were speeding towards the airport, definitely going over the speed limit.

"How much time?" Rosalie asked.

"Five minutes till the plain leaves." Jasper responded calmly.

"Well in that case!" Edward said, scooping up Bella.

"Hey, Edward put me down!"

"You walk slow enough for a human, so come on!" All the Cullens were on the plain except for.

"Where is Emmett?" Rosalie asked, handing her luggage to the flight attendant.

"In the bathroom." Said Jasper.

"Well go get him!" Rosalie said through gritted teeth.

"Right!" Jasper and Edward said, walking towards the bathroom.

*once inside the bathroom*

"If you're happy and you know it clap your hands *clap clap* if your happy and you know it then your face will surely show it if your happy and you know it clap your hands! *clap clap* " Emmett's voice boomed throughout the bathroom.

"Emmett, we gotta get going, come on!" Edward said in an annoyed tone.

"Ya, Rosalie's pretty pissed and sorry bro but your wife's scary when she's pissed!" Jasper added.

"I don't hear you guys clapping!" Emmett claimed.

"What?" Both brothers said.

"Clap or I'm not leaving!" Emmett said in his pouty voice.

"Emmett, we are not clapping." Jasper told him. Edward growled.

"Fine then, I'm not leaving."

"EMMETT!"

"CLAP FIRST!"

*clap clap*

"YAY! ALRIGHT LET'S GO FOR A PLAIN RIDE!" Emmett hollered, running out of the bathroom before his brothers could catch up to him.


End file.
